hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
That Blonde Girl Character List
Offical character page for the show That Blonde Girl. Kayleigh Kayleigh is a normal girl who loves school and loves her family and friends dearly. She soon finds out in episode one that she needs to save the world from evil vampires who plan to take over the world. During this, she befriends a small fairy girl, Alana, and together they defeat the vampires. The girls become best friends soon enough. Kayleigh tries her best to keep up with school and is devastated to learn that she is unable to save her romantic interest, Spencer, who has been taken over by a spirit. However with Alana's help again, the girls do defeat the spirit. Kayleigh is an outgoing and hopeless romantic character. Alana Alana is a small fairy girl who appears when Kayleigh is struggling, trying to cope with the evil vampires. Alana helps her get through this tough time and assures her that she'll help defeat them. Kayleigh and Alana defeat the vampires and defeat an evil spirit that has possessed Spencer, and they soon become best friends. Kayleigh sometimes refers to Alana as her "pet", which offends Alana. Alana is a friendly and cheery fairy who tries to help out with everything, even if it ends up a mess. She tries her best to please people and is upset nobody human besides from Kayleigh can see her. Spencer Spencer is the romantic interest of Kayleigh. It is unknown if he feels the same way at the start of the series but it becomes clear that he does. He cannot see Alana but has sometimes heard her and starts to become wary of Kayleigh. Alana feels bad about and makes up for it. Spencer is possessed by a spirit in series one which Kayleigh and Alana defeat it. After he has woken up again, he doesn't realise anything happened as he forgot it all. Near to the end of series one, Spencer is captured by evil spirits who are planning to use his body for one of their souls again. Kayleigh finds out and is devasted. Alana and Kayleigh prepare for a battle with the spirits to save the Good traited male. Series one ends at this, leaving it unknown if Spencer is saved. Dad "Dad" is the father of the main character, Kayleigh. He isn't seen much, mainly just strolling around and talking to the mother of the family. Mum "Mum" is the mother of the main character, Kayleigh. She is generally not seen much but she supports her daughter as a loving parent would. She is very devoted to her children and has been seen as a rather protective beast. Annabeth Annabeth is Kayleigh's younger sister who is very playful. She is ten years old and acts younger than she is. She is very close to Kayleigh and admires her, often seen following her around. She has an awful storyline where she believes she may be in love with one of her classmates. Alec Alec is Kayleigh's best friend who generally isn't seen much. He's a background character.